Clone Wars: The Battle Above Rhen Var
by Kenny117
Summary: A short story following a clone commander and his squad to complete a special mission. This story is purly noncanon.


**_By the way, a klick is about 1 kilometer._**

**_This is against any timeline or canon in the series_**

**_Reviewers please review!_**

**Star Wars:****Clone Wars:****The Battle above Rhen Var**

**It is a period of galactic civil war in the galaxy. The clone wars are being fought on many planets. The Republic clones and Jedi face off against the Separatist droid army.**

**Now, on the frozen wasteland of Rhen Var, an elite clone must prove himself. He must destroy the droid Control Ship orbiting Rhen Var to shut down the droids fighting there, or face defeat. But, can he do it? Or will the Republic lose this vital battle? …**

"Are we there yet?" asked clone RUS-14.

"Not Yet!" I barked. I was Elite clone commander MIK-138. I, RUS-14, and 58 other clones were riding an MC pod (Maneuverable Crasher).

The MC was a new Republic device. The pod could be shot at 150 klicks a second, and could be filled with explosives to be a high-speed missile, or be filled with 60 clone troops, and go fast enough to avoid the Vulture class droid starfighters surrounding the Control ship.

You might wonder, _if the pods can be used as missiles, why not blow the droids up with them?_

You'd be a fool. The Control Ships have particle shields so strong, and sensors so powerful, that it would detect and deflect any and all missiles launched at it. And only a superlaser could pierce the ship's energy shields.

Hoping that the sensors would think that we were mere space junk, we launched toward the control ships usually unshielded dock.

When we landed, we made some noise. That is to say, we crash-landed.

The pod scraped across the dock floor, past Vulture ships, past cargo containers and briefing rooms…

When we came to a stop, a troop named DAN-808 remarked, "If you don't mind me saying so, I thought this was a stealth mission."

"Quiet!" I whispered loudly.

Some Super Battle droids clanked by; some said things like "Intruder here" and "Come out!" in squeaky processed voices.

We stayed hidden, until one droid said, "Must be malfunction. Move along" and apparently more then one hundred of the droids marched away.

When I believed all the droids had left, I quietly said, "Lets go". As soon as we got out of our flaming wreckage, 2 stragglers of the army we hoped had left blasted us.

"Engage!" I said, drawing my laser assault rifle. All 60 of us fired our blue beams into the chests of the droids, taking them down easily. But the sound of our attack alerted the rest of the army, who hadn't quite left the room, of our presence. They started to blast us with their red wrist blasters.

Our rifles weren't going to do this job.

Grabbing what resembled a small-barreled rocket launcher from my rocket pack on my shoulder, I shouted "Troops! EMPs!"

The **E**lectro-**M**agnetic **P**ulse weapon fired a slow, powerful electrical missile with a large blast radius, and can disable any machinery; perfect for a small army of droids.

So, when I shot my EMP at the front row of advancing droids, it instantly caused metal to explode and wires to spark on the ground. As I reloaded, my fellow troop next to me fired his EMP, decimating the next row of droids.

This continued until every last droid was scrap metal.

"Good work", I complimented.

As we sneaked toward the general direction of the power generator, we heard a droid say, " This is madness! We're doomed! Do-o-o-med!"

I told my troops to hold their positions as I investigated.

When I went to the room where I heard the voice, I saw something shocking.

I first thought it was a mere war holoscreen; an AT-TE on icy turf, surrounded by thousands of clones, opposing a Homing spider droid and an equal amount of droids. Then I noticed it had no signs of electrical power nearby.

This was a real time image! We were really 120, maybe 130 klicks away from Rhen Vars surface! And, most likely, the ship was going to crash into the Republic army!

I went back to my troops, and frantically whispered, "Ok, we are an hour away from the surface of Rhen Var. We've got to destroy this thing, and now, before the Republic is crushed!"

After a silence, clone DMA-007 piped up, "Well, I do know the quickest way to the power generator. You just…"

Blaster fire soared through the air and connected with DMA's head. The clone helmet could withstand blaster fire to an extent, but the power and quickness of the rapid-fire blasts were just too much. He fell to the ground instantly.

Facing him, I had to turn around to see DMA's assailant. And there stood a droideka!

These scorpion-like droids had soft armor, but were backed up by a spherical, purple energy shield that could deflect an immense amount of laser energy.

We destroyed it using our last EMPs (Except for me, in case of a bigger threat), but when we turned the corner of the hall, we ran into two more droidekas. This time, with no EMPs, my troops could do nothing as the red bursts of light knocked them down.

In an attempt to escape, I activated my elite-troop-only jet pack. As I soared above the droidekas, one blasted my foot, and the momentum caused me to crash into the floor. The stupid droidekas thought I was dead, so they continued to blast my remaining troops, as they tried in vain to blast the droideka's shields. I could do nothing; I had to survive to complete this mission!

When the droidekas finished massacring my troops, flexibly transformed to spheres, and rolled away.

When the droids were truly gone, I got up, and ran down the hall, mourning the deaths of my troops.

**On Rhen Var… **

"Master? What is that?" said Anakin Skywalker, looking up at the sky.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Jedi master, followed his apprentice's gaze. In the chaos of the battle, he didn't notice that the droid control ship was only about 90 klicks away from the planet's surface.

He frowned, and activated his wrist holo-comlink. He said "Master Yoda? There is something strange happening in Rhen Var."

"Know the situation, I do" said the small green thing on the other end, a projection of him appearing on Obi-Wan's wrist. "Tried to contact the clone commander, I have. But respond, he does not. However, no vital signs we get, from the commander's troops", he continued sadly.

Obi-Wan didn't like the sound of that. He shut his comlink off and said to Anakin, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," said Anakin, grinning sadly.

**On the Control Ship…**

I snuck into the next room. I turned off my comlink after the droideka assault. I couldn't afford to be attacked again.

I ran into a large room, and saw a bunch of droids running away from a room on the right hand side. To avoid being spotted, I rolled to my left, under a large green screen.

When the droids exited the room, I noticed that the screen was part of a computer terminal.

_Perfect_, I thought.

I booted it up, glancing in every direction to make sure no one saw me. I opened a data folder labeled Maps, and a screen popped up, saying

_… Please enter the password/…_

I sighed, and took a small cube out of my utility belt. It was an ICE pack (**I**nternal **C**omputer **E**rupter). It allowed you to hack any computer, but it only worked once, then the expensive blue cube explodes.

I slapped the ICE pack on the computer, typed the 32 digit access code, and

_…. Password correct. Downloading..._

Suddenly, the ICE pack blew up. The blast didn't damage the screen, but it did alert the droids to my presence….

But nothing came.

Confused, I looked at the map, which had finished downloading. The generator was a mere 2 rooms away! But, it was the direction the droids ran from. Hesitantly, I went inside.

When I got to the generator room, something was there waiting for me.

He was a droid, but a different kind than I had seen before. He had a flat metal mask-like face; his limbs were spindly and agile looking. He held two lightsabers in his hands. But his eyes… they were yellow, and had inhuman pupils, more like a predator.

"Hello, General" said the thing in a growling, yet mechanical voice.

I said nothing.

"I myself am a General. General Grievous"

Grievous! He is the Republics sworn enemy, and has killed more then 20 Jedi.

"Grievous, move or prepare to be destroyed." I hissed.

"With what?", Grievous taunted.

"This" I said, and threw a thermal detonator grenade at him. But he just slashed the detonator with his lightsaber, making it explode harmlessly.

He lunged at me, but I jet-packed over him. In mid-air, I shot my last EMP at him, but he absorbed the blow with his light sabers, not even staggering.

I turned of my pack, meaning to kick Grievous in the face. As I dropped, he flip kicked, and I soared high in the large, almost ceiling-less room.

At the last moment before impact, I used my jet pack to supply a quick burst to land safely.

Realizing I could only defeat him at his own game, I pulled out a vibrosword. Its vibrations are able to cancel out weak lightsaber attacks. I ran toward him, and lunged at his head.

He parried with a lightsaber, and our Duel of Fates began.

My mind was a blur as I fought; _blockstabslashparrieduckkickdodgeduckdipdivedodgeslashslashblockblockblockblock. _Oddly enough, he did not use attacks strong enough to break my vibrosword.

_He's toying with me_, I thought as I easily blocked another lunge at my head. Then, unexpectedly, he kicked me with his –hoofed? - legs into a wall. He proceeded to split his two arms in half into four, grabbed a lightsaber each for the empty two, and attacked again.

Without mercy, he chopped my vibrosword in half, sliced my jet pack off, and did a series of slashes on my chest.

The pain was so bad; I'd rather have died.

I lived.

Grievous held the sabers at my neck.

"You are defeated, General," he growled.

Suddenly, a hail fire of blue lasers struck near Grievous. He turned away from me, and blocked the lasers from the other clones. They sent another army!

I knew I still had to destroy the generator. I crawled to it weakly, and smacked an explosive charge on it. I set it for 5 minutes, and made sure it couldn't be turned off.

"This thing's going to blow!" I yelled hoarsely.

**On Rhen Var…**

Obi Wan looked up again. The control ship was about to crash, and directly into the Republic forces!

But there was no need to worry; before it reached the range of even the tallest Republic Assault Ship, it exploded in a spectacular flash of light and sound.

Obi-Wan noticed that along with 101 white things falling, the clones, he saw a gray thing with…four lightsabers!

"Grievous", he said in scorn as he ran towards him. As he turned on his lightsaber, Grievous landed, and immediately ran through the rows of disabled droids. Then the clones landed.

"Sir! Sir! Where is he!" said the clone general to Obi-wan.

"He escaped," said a frustrated and confused Obi-Wan. Why was Grievous on a Droid Control Ship?

Anakin ran up to Obi-Wan, and said "Master, we are leaving."

Obi Wan looked one last time at the direction where Grievous ran, and followed his Padawaan to the ship…

**The End…**


End file.
